Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja of Uzushiogakure
by Vanex
Summary: Naruto is framed for the attempted murder of the Raikage, and is sent to Hōzukijō, a prison in Kusagakure. However, this was part of a plan, one that would see Naruto returning to his true home, and to the family he didn't know he had. Warning: Konoha Bashing & Bashing of most of the Konoha 12. Main Pairing: Naruto x Ryūzetsu
1. Chapter 1

**Vanex: _Hello all! Well, here is a new story from me. It's actually a merge of two different ideas. Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any profit on this, whatsoever.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

*Scene Change*

**Chapter 1**

Naruto Uzumaki sits in his cell, thinking. That's all he can do nowadays, ever since he had been framed for an assassination attempt on the Raikage. He can't believe how easily everyone in Konoha had believed he was guilty.

*One month ago...*

_Naruto was restrained in a special wooden cage created by Yamato. "I'm innocent! Why won't you all believe me?"_

_Tsunade stared at him. "Naruto, who else could it have been? Unless you know another person with blond, spiky hair; blue eyes; and whisker marks, there's no one else that could have done it."_

"_I don't know who it was, but it wasn't me! Besides, the people at Ichiraku Ramen and Shikamaru can back up my story! When could I have done it?"_

"_You could have either sent a shadow clone to do the deed, or you could have left one here. To ensure you can't do anything like this again, you will be sent to Hōzukijō, located in Kusagakure."_

"_Don't do this, Granny! It wasn't me!"_

"_Take him away."_

_The cage was carried away from the Hokage tower. As it was taken through the village, people started throwing rotten food and small rocks at Naruto. He noticed most of the Konoha 12 and was about to call out to them to talk sense into Tsunade, only to see that they were all looking at him in disgust, believing he was guilty. The sight broke Naruto's heart. What destroyed it completely, was when they joined the others in throwing stuff at him._

*Back in the present...*

The cell doors are opened, so that the prisoners can get meals and exercise. Naruto joins his fellow inmates in the courtyard. They nod at him as he passes by, since Naruto has earned respect among the other prisoners. One of the prisoners wanted to have a little "fun" with Naruto, but Naruto defeated the man, resulting in him having to be medically treated before being thrown into solitary confinement. Since it was his fourth offense, he was locked in there, permanently. Some prisoners swear they can hear the man scream as his sanity slips away from being alone.

Unknown to Naruto, Mui is watching him, along with a cloaked figure. "He's been quite the interesting prisoner."

The cloaked figure looks at him. "Has the process completed itself?"

"Yes. The unique version of the imprisonment seal I put on him has done its job. Enough of the Kyūbi's chakra has successfully been used to fully activate the new seal keeping the Box locked away."

"I assume you'll reveal the truth?"

"Yes, including the fact that the Raikage helped us. He wants that Box locked away as much as the rest of us. The people will know that Naruto Uzumaki never actually tried to assassinate the Raikage, that he was a part in something bigger. No one will know what exactly that was, of course."

The cloaked figure nods. "Very well." There is a pause. "And you'll fulfill the second part of the favor I called in?"

"Of course, Lady Uzukage. Naruto will be released to you, instead of Konoha."

The cloaked woman smiles. "Thank you, Mui. Naruto and I have been apart for far too long."

*Back with Naruto...*

Naruto has just finished his exercises, when the guards come up to him. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us."

"What for?"

"You have been cleared of the charges against you. You are being released."

Naruto glares at them. "This means I have to return to Konoha, doesn't it?"

To his surprise, the guard shakes his head. "Different arrangements have been made for you."

*In Mui's office...*

Naruto is led to Mui's office, where Mui is sitting with the Uzukage. "Okay, Mui, what is going on here?"

"You have been cleared of all charges. However, my associate here has called in a favor I owed her, so you will be released to her, instead of Konohagakure. May I introduce the Lady Uzukage. She runs Uzushiogakure, located in Uzu no Kuni."

Naruto turns his gaze to the Uzukage. "And why would you be interested in me?"

"It's because of who you are, and what you mean to me, Naruto."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am the head of the Uzumaki clan. You, Naruto, are the only member of the clan who has not rejoined the family."

"There's a clan? Why haven't I've heard of you until now?"

"It's because Konoha took measures to erase all knowledge of Uzushio after its destruction."

"Wait, if it was destroyed, how can you be leader of it?"

"It's been rebuilt."

Naruto is still a little skeptical. "So, if you're the leader of the Uzumaki clan, then do you know who my parents are?"

"I'm not surprised they haven't told you. Considering that they went to all the trouble of cutting me off from you and attempting to assassinate me, they would also make sure you never found about your heritage."

"Please, tell me. Who are they?"

"Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Yes, he was the one who sealed the Kyūbi inside of you, but he had no other choice. You have his eyes and hair, which is why most people would assume you're not a true Uzumaki. Members of the Uzumaki clan are known for having red hair."

"And what about my mother?"

The Uzukage reaches up and pulls down her hood, revealing her long, red hair. "I am your mother, Naruto. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. Some people call me the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero."

Of all the things Naruto expected to learn, the Uzukage being his mother is not one of them. "What?"

"I am your mother, Naruto. You are my son."

"Then where were you my whole life? Why did you leave me?"

"It wasn't my choice! The Third Hokage took advantage of my weakened state to have me kicked out of the village! He wanted to turn you into a loyal weapon of Konoha."

"That's ridiculous! The Old Man is nothing like that!"

"Then why weren't you told about Minato and me? Why was the knowledge of the Uzumaki clan kept from you?"

Naruto couldn't answer the question, for there was no answer. As the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi would've known that Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's son. He would've known about the Uzumaki clan. The realization that the Old Man had lied to him makes him scream in rage, before slamming his hand into the wall. "Damn it! First all my friends turn on me, and now I learn the Old Man was lying to me the whole time? Why? Why is all of this happening to me? What did I do to deserve any of it?"

Naruto is crying by this point. He is surprised when a pair of arms wrap around him, Kushina's arms. He wonders if this is what a mother's love feels like, and can't help but notice how warm it is. He feels himself relaxing into Kushina's embrace. "Mom?"

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm here for you. I'm never letting you go again."

Mui silently watches the reunion between mother and son. It brings a tear to his eye, as he thinks about his own son, who he had lost to the Box of Ultimate Bliss, an artifact located underneath the prison. That loss had made him determined to never let an incident like that ever happen again, which is why the Box is locked up with many different kinds of seals. However, those seals were old and starting to fall apart. Kushina arrived, offering a new, more powerful seal. However, it needed a lot of chakra to activate it, and she admitted it would take a Jinchūriki to pull it off. Mui wanted to ask the Raikage to have Killer Bee come, but Kushina was adamant that Naruto would be the one. When he asked her why, she told him about who Naruto was. How could he refuse?

Mui clears his throat. "As much as I hate to interrupt your moment here, I do need to remove the imprisonment seal on Naruto."

Kushina reluctantly lets go of Naruto. Mui places his hand on Naruto's chest. His hand glows for a few seconds, and then he lowers it. "The formula has been removed from you. You are a free man now, Naruto Uzumaki."

"If I may ask, who was the one who really attempted to kill the Raikage?"

Mui smiles. "Nobody. The point of framing you was to bring you here for a short time, under the pretense of being a prisoner. Your mother will explain further, but know that you have helped keep something very dangerous locked away. I apologize for going to all this trouble, but it was necessary."

Naruto nods. "It's okay. It allowed me to see what my so called 'friends' really thought of me. Trust me, the last thing I want to do now is to go back to that village." He frowns. "Well, I should say most of my friends. There were a couple of people who weren't there: Bushy Brow's team, Shikamaru, and Hinata."

Kushina raises an eyebrow. "Bushy Brow?"

"Sorry. I'm talking about Rock Lee. The other people who weren't there were Neji Hyūga, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, and Hinata Hyūga."

"Do you want me to try to find out what they think of you?"

Naruto looks at her in surprise."How would you do that?"

"I have a spy. He runs the criminal world of Konoha. In fact, you know him quite well."

"I do?"

"Sure. You've eaten at his ramen stand plenty of times."

Naruto's jaw drops.

*In Konoha*

Tsunade is sitting in her office, when a messenger bird arrives. "A letter from Hōzukijō? What the heck could they be bothering me about?" She opens the letter and reads it, her eyes widening as she reads more. "Shizune!"

Shizune comes running in. "What is it, Lady Tsunade?"

"Have Kakashi and Yamato report to my office! We have a problem."

*Back at the prison*

"By now, Konoha should have received the notice that you're innocent, Naruto," says Mui. "You two should leave, before the Hokage arrives."

"Why the heck did you send one?" asks Naruto.

"We are legally obligated to send one to the village that you came from. However, you don't need to worry about them taking you back. They can't claim you, legally."

"What do you mean?"

Kushina smiles. "The Whirlpool Daimyō and I have already talked to the Fire Daimyō. He has agreed that I have a greater claim to you, than Konoha."

"How?"

"Well, Konoha would try to claim you as one of their ninja. They can't do that, as Tsunade stripped you of your ninja status after you were arrested, reducing you back to a civilian. My claim over you is that you are my son. As you were never adopted by anyone, and are no longer legally considered an adult, thanks to your removed ninja status, I can make that claim."

"So they can't stop me from leaving with you?"

"That's right. Now, let's go, as I don't want to put up with Tsunade." She turns to Mui. "Thank you for your help, Mui."

"Of course." He looks at Naruto. "No offense, Naruto Uzumaki, but I hope I don't see you within these walls again."

Naruto smiles at Mui, before following his mother out of the prison and towards his new life.

**Vanex: _And this wraps up Chapter 1. What did you all think? Let me know. Also, I'd like to point out that I currently don't have the pairing decided yet, but it will either be a movie girl or a filler girl. You can give me suggestions if you want. See you all next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vanex: _Hello all. I have decided on the pairing, and it will be Naruto x Ry__ū__zetsu. However, there is a funny story, about this. Remember how I stated back in Chapter 1, that this story was the merge of two ideas? Well, the first one was Naruto going to the prison, and not forgiving Konoha. At that time, the pairing was set on Naruto x Ry__ū__zetsu. _**

_**But then, I thought about where the heck Naruto would go after leaving the prison, and that's when the rebuilt Uzushio idea got mixed in. So I came up with the plot of Kushina making a deal with a good Mui to release Naruto to him, and it was brilliant. However, there was a snag. Since Mui has no intentions of opening the Box, Ryūzetsu had no reason to even go to the prison, which means Naruto never met her. Oops.**_

_**However, thanks to re-watching the movie, I noticed some information that the Naruto wiki page left out, concerning the reasons behind why Ryūzetsu was sent to the prison, so I was able to make the pairing work.**_

_**Now then, let's get on with the story.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any profit on this, whatsoever.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

*Scene Change*

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean, he's innocent?"

Tsunade sighs as she looks at the members of the Konoha 12. "I mean just that, Sakura. It turns out that this was part of a secret operation, whose success depended on Naruto's involvement. The details of this operation have not been released."

Shikamaru scoffs. "I told you Naruto was innocent from the beginning. You people were idiots to believe that Naruto would be capable of such an act." Hinata, Lee, Neji, and Tenten nod in agreement.

Sakura glares at him. "I've already gone through one teammate betraying Konoha. You can't blame me for believing a second one could."

"We all knew Sasuke wasn't fully right in the head. You just didn't want to see it, being the fangirl you were."

"Enough!" yells Tsunade. "Now that Naruto's been proven innocent, he'll be released from the prison. Kakashi, Yamato, and I will travel to Hōzukijō to bring Naruto back to Konoha."

"Um, Lady Tsunade, will Naruto even want to come back?" asks Hinata.

"He won't have a choice. He is a ninja of Konoha and must follow my orders."

*With the Uzumaki duo*

Kushina steps onto the deck of the boat she and Naruto are taking to Uzu no Kuni. She looks around, before spotting her son. He's standing near the bow of the ship, looking out at the water. As she walks up to him, she notices him pull something out of his pocket. "What's that, Naruto?"

Naruto turns to look at her. "Oh, this?" He holds it up. "It's a gift, from a friend."

Kushina looks at the item. "A pocket watch?"

Naruto nods. "It was given to me while I was in the prison. Her name is Ryūzetsu. She was a fellow prisoner. The two of us met not long after my arrival there."

Kushina smiles. "Sounds like she's a very special friend. Do I need to be concerned about my son's innocence?"

Naruto blushes. "Mom!"

Kushina laughs. "I'm only kidding, Naruto. As your mother, I get to tease you about your love life. This includes any potential girlfriends."

Naruto grumbles as he closes the watch and puts it away.

Kushina raises an eyebrow. "So, what was she doing there, at the prison? Last I checked, Hōzukijō is a male-only prison."

"She's actually a Kusa ANBU, who was sent there as insurance that Mui wouldn't open some object, by using the Kyūbi chakra."

"Ah, yes. The Box of Ultimate Bliss. I'll explain more about it, when we're back at Uzushio. So, Naruto, what skills do you know? As Uzukage, I will need to know this."

"Well, I would need to write them all down. There are quite a few..." He trails off as he realizes something. "Gah! I forgot to inform the Toads about everything that's happened!" He pricks his thumb to get some blood and does the handsigns. "Summoning Technique!" When the smoke clears, Fukasaku has appeared.

"Naruto-boy, you haven't summoned any toads in a month," says Fukasaku. "What's going on?"

"I've been in prison for a month. I was accused of assassinating the Raikage."

"That's ridiculous! You assassinating the Raikage? An idiot would have to believe that!"

"I've been cleared, but I'm not going back to Konoha."

Fukasaku raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"They believed I was guilty way too easily. I didn't even get a real chance to defend myself, nor did they investigate any of this. And then there's the matter of my parents." He gestures to the Uzukage.

"Kushina? Jiraiya-boy was under the impression that you were dead."

Kushina smiles. "It's been a long time, Pa. But, I never died. Konoha kicked me out of the village, so that I couldn't raise Naruto. I'm the reason he's not going back to Konoha. Uzushio has been rebuilt, so he's heading there with me."

Fukasaku nods. "It makes sense for Naruto-boy to want to go to where his family is. But, why would Konoha prevent you from raising him?"

"The only reason I've been able to come up with is that Konoha wanted to mold Naruto into a weapon. I don't know if it's Hiruzen or Danzo who started this. My spy in Konoha also tells me that all knowledge of Uzushio has vanished from Konoha. Someone doesn't want people to know about the Uzumaki clan."

"That is strange indeed." He looks around. "Well I can see why you summoned me, instead of Gambunta. The salt water would give him a rash, and summoning him on the boat would destroy it."

Naruto nods. "Yeah, tell him I'm sorry. By the way, I have to know something. With things as they are, it's possible I will have to fight against Konoha ninja. Can I rely on the Toads to support me? Or are they loyal to Konoha?"

"Toads are loyal to the summoner. The only exceptions would be if you were a traitor, or turned evil. Since neither of those has happened, we will continue to stand with you, Naruto-boy. Speaking of which, summon me back in a minute." Fukasaku disappears.

Naruto waits for a minute, before summoning him back. When Fukasaku appears, Naruto grins. "Oh, a new Sage coat! I've been meaning to ask for one!" He takes the coat from Fukasaku and puts it on.

Kushina smiles. "It looks good on you Naruto. It reminds me of your father."

Fukagaku nods. "Well, I'm going to head back now, and inform the other Toads about what has happened."

Naruto grins. "Right. See you around, Pa!"

Fukasaku disappears.

*At Hōzukijō*

Mui is finishing some paperwork when Tsunade walks in. "Ah, Lady Hokage. What can I do for you today?"

"You know why I'm here, Mui. I'm here to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki."

Mui shakes his head. "I'm afraid that isn't possible. Naruto Uzumaki is no longer here."

This surprises Tsunade. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I released Naruto to another person before you got here."

Tsunade slams her fist on Mui's desk, breaking it in two. "This is an outrage! You had no right releasing one of my ninja to someone else!"

"I did have the right, as he isn't one of your ninja. If you recall, you stripped him of his ninja status, before sending him here. All it would take after that, is for someone, with a greater claim to him, to show up to take him. That is exactly what has happened."

"What are you talking about? Who could possibly have a greater claim to Naruto than me?"

"I suggest you go talk to your Daimyō, as he was approached prior to this about the matter of Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade glares at Mui for a few moments, before turning and leaving.

*In Konoha*

Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Shikamaru are sitting at Ichiraku Ramen. Tenten looks at the rest of the group. "How do you think Naruto will take having to come back here?"

"Not well, I would imagine," says Neji.

Shikamaru nods. "If I were him, I wouldn't like the idea of returning to a village that turned its back on him."

"Good thing he's not coming back here, then."

All five turn to look at Teuchi. "What do you mean?" asks Hinata.

"You'd be surprised at the things a person can learn when running a ramen stand, info from both inside and outside the village. Tell me one thing, did you all believe that Naruto was innocent from the beginning?"

Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee all immediately nod. Tenten is the only one who doesn't. "At first, I was convinced he was guilty, but then Lee and Neji talked some sense into me."

Teuchi nods. "Then I will tell you five a little secret, one you will learn from the Hokage after she learns of it. Naruto is not coming back to Konoha. He's already legally escaped."

"How?" asks Neji.

"As you know, when Naruto was arrested, Tsunade stripped him of his ninja status, thus reducing him to a civilian status. Since he is sixteen, it means he is not legally an adult. So, in order for Naruto to not legally return to Konoha, someone with a greater claim to him can take him before Tsunade. What kind of person would that be?"

Shikamaru nods. "A family member. But, Naruto's parents are dead. His records list him as an orphan."

Teuchi shakes his head. "No. While his father is indeed dead, I know for a fact that his mother is very much alive. That's where Naruto has gone, to his mother's village."

"What?" asks Neji. "But then, why didn't she raise him? Why did she leave him?"

"That is a complicated story. But even you know that Naruto wouldn't willingly go with her, unless he accepted her story."

Neji nods. "That is true."

"Like I said, you'll get more details from the Hokage, when she returns to the village."

Shikamaru's eyes narrow. "How do you even know any of this stuff?"

Teuchi ducks behind the stand, and comes back with a framed photo. "This is how I know. This is a picture of me with my first customer."

"She's a beautiful woman," says Tenten.

"She kind of looks like Naruto," points out Lee.

"Of course," says Shikamaru. "Naruto's mother was your first customer. You've probably kept in contact with her."

"That's right. I would update her on Naruto's status, on how things were going in the village, etc."

"Why didn't you tell him his mother was alive?"

"She wanted to tell him herself, face to face."

*At Hōzukijō*

Mui has just replaced his broken desk, when there is a knock on his door. "Enter."

The door opens, and Ryūzetsu walks up to his desk. "My job here is done."

Mui nods. "Yes, that's true." He places his hand on her stomach, and removes the seal. "There, you can now return to Kusa. I trust that our leader will finally be certain that I have no plans to open the Box?"

"Yes, your actions here with Naruto will convince him. Speaking of Naruto, I take it he was already released? I haven't seen him today."

"That's right. The Uzukage came and took him." Ryūzetsu nods, before turning to leave. "One more thing, Ryūzetsu."

"Yes?"

"You should know that I am aware of everything that goes on in this prison, including the interactions between you and Naruto Uzumaki. Now that he has rejoined the Uzumaki clan, he will be the clan heir. This makes him a viable bachelor to people in high positions of power. If you intend to pursue a relationship with him, you may want to stake your claim, before someone else does."

Ryūzetsu says nothing. Instead, she walks out the door.

*With the Uzumaki duo*

Kushina smiles as she gets off the boat. "Here we are, Naruto! Uzu no Kuni!"

Naruto looks around. "So this is Uzu no Kuni."

"Yep. More specifically, this is a port town in Uzu no Kuni. From here, we'll take a train to the city, where the Daimyō's palace is. After that, it's a carriage ride to Uzushio." She grins. "Being the head of the Uzumaki clan has its perks, as does being the Uzukage."

Naruto grins and follows Kushina towards the train station.

*At the Fire Daimyō's palace*

"My lord, the Hokage has arrived."

The Daimyō smiles at the guard. "Thank you. Please, escort her here."

The guard leaves the room, and returns a few minutes later with Tsunade. Tsunade nods. "Lord Daimyō."

"Lady Hokage, I know why you're here."

"Yes. I want to know who was able to take Naruto from Hōzukijō."

"A few days before Naruto was cleared of all charges, two people came to me. One was the Whirlpool Daimyō. The other was the Uzukage of a rebuilt Uzushiogakure."

Tsunade's eyes widen. "Uzushio? But, how did they rebuild?"

"Simple. The survivors of the Uzumaki clan came together to rebuild their home." He opens his desk and pulls out a picture. "Here is the current head of the Uzumaki clan, and the current Uzukage."

Tsunade looks at the picture, and her eyes widen again. "Kushina? But, that's impossible! She died years ago!"

The Daimyō shakes his head. "Apparently not. As for her claim over Naruto, well, her status as his mother can't be challenged. If you hadn't stripped him of his ninja rank, you would've been able to claim him. Honestly, the only one who could challenge the Uzukage's claim would be an adoptive parent. Since Naruto wasn't ever adopted, and continued to use his mother's name, she has every right to take her son, and I agree. Naruto Uzumaki is not one of your ninja, Tsunade. Maybe if you had investigated the supposed assassination attempt of the Raikage, you might have realized that Naruto was innocent from the get go. You have no one to blame, other than yourself." The Daimyō takes a sip of tea. "Is there anything else you need, Tsunade?"

Tsunade clenches her fists. "No sir. Nothing at all." She turns and leaves the room, leaving the Fire Daimyō to enjoy his tea.

**Vanex: _And with that, this chapter comes to a close. See you all next time!_**


	3. Notice

**Vanex: _Hello all! Right now, you're all looking at your screens and saying, "Where the h***/f*** have you been?" Well, to put it bluntly, my old computer reached its end. There was a storm that temporarily knocked out the power. It killed off whatever was still working on my dying graphics card, leaving me with screwed up display settings. I've been stuck without a computer ever since._**

_**Now, I've gotten a new one. It's superior in every way to my old one. But, right now, I'm still setting everything up. Plus, the garage of my house is being built, and I need to move a lot of wood, so don't expect an update for some time. This is just to let you all know that I'm still alive and will be continuing my work. See you all then!**_


End file.
